


Can I see your Face?

by Cornuts360



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Episode: 2013 Xmas The Time of the Doctor, Episode: s09e01 The Magician's Apprentice, Episode: s09e02 The Witch's Familiar, F/M, Fluff, Mainly Whouffaldi, Post-Episode: s08e01 Deep Breath, Post-Episode: s09e02 The Witch's Familiar, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, TV Head, TV Heads, probably idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornuts360/pseuds/Cornuts360
Summary: A Doctor Who soulmates AU nobody wanted but me.In this world, everyone had soulmates, but they don’t really just know it. That is until they take off their TV heads just to see who their soulmate is in private.Please trust me, there is no smut. This is good for all peoples.





	Can I see your Face?

Clara Oswald was always a strange girl since the beginning. When she was seven, she received a boxy old television from her Mother. Her family took off their TV Heads when the family is always around. In the outside world, they were always put on.  
TV Heads were given to people at the right old age of seven. It was a way for people to get to know each other. Most importantly, to find their soulmate.  
Little Clara Oswald stared in wonder. Her TV was designed with autumn leaf patterns and underneath the leaves, was a rich dark blue. She squealed with joy and thanked her family.

As time flew by, she met this man. He was called the Doctor. She began traveling with him, and she really thought that he would be the one. It was a TV like no other, it may be old school, brown and rectangular, like his clothing style. Purple tweed with a bow tie. He sounded young, so he must be young. 

So, the day before he regenerated, “Doctor, have you ever taken off your TV?” 

“I have, yes. But, I think she’s long gone now.” 

As he finished his speech, inside Clara’s TV, she shed a tear. Her hand was reaching out towards the Doctors. He looked at her until he flung back and changed. She wasn’t sure if he did change. His clothes stayed the same, but he wasn’t as robust. His figure was more skeletonized. And what’s more baffling was that his TV changed. When she went through the Doctor’s time stream, she knew he changed his TV multiple times, but she never thought that it would change WITH his body. 

She looked over to his hands. It’s was bony and wrinkly. She really had a bad feeling about this. She loved him. LOVED him. But I don’t think she can love him again. Her thoughts were interrupted when the Doctor shot back and yelled, “KIDNEYS! I got new kidneys! I don’t like the colour.” He was Scottish this time, and his voice is definitely much older. His TV was strange though. His TV was boxier, like the ones you would see back in the 2000s. It was as blue as the TARDIS, with the TV knobs being red. It wasn't really friendly.

This is going to stop her from showing her face to him.

\-----------

At Coal Hill School, there was a new Maths teacher. His name was Danny Pink and for some reason, she could see through his TV. That never happened, even with the Doctor. Is this how soulmates were found? Danny caught Clara staring, and turned his head away until the teachers left to their classrooms. His TV is so different from everyone else. Yeah, everyone's different, but he was in camo which can only mean he was in the Military. A soldier, "So, you saw me?"

Clara stuttered, "What do you mean?"

"I-I mean. I- Uh...."

"Do you wanna go out? For a drink?"

It was clear that they both clearly saw each other.

\-----------

When the Doctor landed the two at Glasgow, he really did change. She couldn't see his face, his clothes matched his TV. It was sleeker and clean, and this time, he knew how to dress, which to Clara, was a relief. "Clara, I'm not your boyfriend" rang throughout her head. And he really didn't mind being her boyfriend... Clara saw this as a realization.

The Doctor, however, made it into a confession. Maybe it was the way he said it because it was clear that Clara didn't get the message. What's more devastating was when she came out of the TARDIS while on the phone with his younger self. The Doctor could only manage to say these words to her, "Please... Just, see me." because it was so clear to him that he could see her face, and it was clear to Clara that she couldn't see his. 

\-----------

The two parted ways. Clara was left, to carry on her life. But knowing that she just lied to the Doctor was the worst thing in the world. It was like losing someone you loved the most. She powered forward, however, she continued teaching at Coal Hill and learned to cope with the death of Danny.

The Doctor, on the other hand, was completely devastated. When he punched in his co-ordinates that Missy gave him, he was filled with rage. He closed the door of the TARDIS and slowly walked to the console. He slapped himself. He slapped the side of his screen multiple times out of anger before denting the shell and hearing the screen crack. He slammed his fists on the TARDIS console before kneeling in defeat. The TV resting on the console, the inside steamy filled with heat and tears. If Clara saw him this way, she really would have thought he was going beyond his mental state. In the worse way possible.

\-----------

She really thought it was going to be the last time she's seen him, but, it really isn't. When she arrived at Essex 1138AD, she didn't expect to ride out in a tank while playing Pretty Woman. When she walked closer to the Doctor, he may be good at hiding it, but she noticed a small crack on his screen. She was about to say something until the Time Lord hugged her. She let out a surprised yelp, she asked who's dying only to realize that it was probably him. As they pulled away from each other, Clara noticed something she hasn't seen before. Well, to Danny, yeah. But to the Doctor who became emotionless in her eyes? She could slowly see his face. It was a bit blurry but she could make out a slim face with a cloud of grey hair.

Throughout the whole fiasco on Skaro, the Doctor's screen slowly became clearer and clearer. When Clara was released from the Dalek casing, she could clearly see this Doctor's face. Surely, it's wrinkled, but in a good way. It suited him. And DAMN those eyebrows are all over. He had a cloud of grey and black hair and quite frankly, it looked cute. 

When the two were finally alone in the TARDIS, Clara broke the silence, "Doctor, why is your screen cracked?"  
The Doctor stopped in his tracks, "I-I never found Gallifrey. I lied so you could stay with Danny..."  
Clara's eyes widen. She couldn't see the TV on his head anymore. "I also lied. I lied about Danny so you could go back home to Gallifrey." She hung her head low, "I'm sorry, Doctor. I wanted to see you I really did, but I just didn't at the time." 

He took off his TV head and carefully placed it on the TARDIS floor. It was already cracked, so better take care of it. He slowly came to Clara. Why did his face feel wet? His hands, shaking ever so slightly, he took the TV off of Clara's head. He heard her sniffle and it broke his hearts. What's worse is how she would react if she saw him with his TV off. He had to tell her, "Clara, there's something I need to tell you." He took a finger and lifted her chin so she could see him.   
"I always saw you. In that crowd? How could I never spot you? You never had a TV on your head. Ever since I regenerated. I've always seen you. And I was too scared to tell you because I didn't know how you would react."

Her eyes did that thing, and it was confusing, but oh how he actually loved it without a screen covering her face.  
"I love you, Clara."  
With that, Clara tackled him into a hug. "I love you too, Doctor"

They didn't know how long they stayed that way, but when they did, they felt the need to do something important. 

The two kissed and it was a feeling that they always wanted. 

It wasn't lusting or anything. It was pure love. 

And they liked that.

They both saw each other.

Finally.


End file.
